Himawari No Yakusoku (Janji Bunga Matahari)
by carolineakim
Summary: Sehun merasa, hidupnya amat sangat indah bersama Luhan, seseorang entah apa yang datang dari abad 22. Luhan juga harus menahan kejengkelannya saat menghadapi bocah seperti Sehun. Namun, suatu hari, dia diminta untuk kembali ke abad 22 dan meninggalkan abad 21 yang artinya, harus meninggalkan Sehun/A HUNHAN FICT! YAOI/SWITCH-AGE NO GS!/Doraemon!Lu ft Nobita!Hun/Mind to RNR?


**Himawari No Yakusoku**

 **.**

 **Main** _cast_ **[** Oh **Sehun**. Xi **Luhan]**

 **Main** _pair_ **[HunHan]**

 **Rat** _ed_ **[T –** _Teenage_ **]**

 **Leng** _th_ **[** Chaptered **]**

 **Genre [Friendship**. Romance _._ **Hurt/Comfort**. Drama. **Lil a bit** humor **]**

 **Author** **[** CarolineaKim **]**

 _Warn_ _ **!**_ **[YAOI. Boys** _Love_ **. Shounen-** _ai_. **AU.** ** _Absurd. OOC_** **]**

 **Disclai** _mer_ **[© This storyline belong to me. But, cast in here belong to God, theirs family, and theirs entertainment.** _Damn!_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Kalian boleh tabok Carl, serius. FF lain aja belum diselesain, udah muncul satu lagi =_=" Tapi, ya gakpapalah. Hitung-hitung, ngeramein FF HunHan di FFN. Secara garis besar, FF ini emang terinspirasi dari Doraemon STAND BY ME. Dan OSTnya, yang dinyanyiin sama Motohiro Hata – Himawari No Yakusoku, judulnya. _Honestly_ , waktu denger lagunya aja, Carl udah _gimanaaa_ gitu. Waktu nonton filmnya, anjir XD, nangis sampe tisu bertebaran didepan tv. _So, enjoy, ya!_ :D

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 – Luhan, Please Help Me!**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

* * *

"Ayolah, Luhan~! Keluarkan benda yang bisa membuatku menjadi dua!" rengek seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun seraya menarik-narik baju orang yang dimaksud.

" _No – no!_ Tidak, Hun! Kemarin kamu memintaku untuk mengeluarkan benda yang bisa membuat kamu pandai. Tetapi, karena kamu salah takar untuk meminumnya, _see_? Nilai ulanganmu nol semua!" tolak Luhan seraya menyentil dahi Sehun.

Tetapi, Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk meminta Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menjadi dua. Lelaki berkacamata itu melipat tangannya didepan dada dan membelakangi Luhan, berpura-pura kesal.

"Oh, baiklah, Hun. Kamu akan dapat yang kamu inginkan!" kata Luhan pada akhirnya. Sehun memang keras kepala dan, _argh_ , menyebalkan! "Tapi, jangan salah lagi! Mengerti?!" tegasnya.

Sehun meloncat kegirangan seraya memeluk Luhan dengan erat – membuatnya sesak dan mencubit pinggang Sehun. "Hih, aku sesak nafas! Kamu ingin membuatku spot jantung, hm?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. "Nah, barangnya mana, Lu?" tagihnya, membuat Luhan mendengus dan tangannya merogoh saku berwarna putihnya. "Ini. Ingat baik-baik! Minum 2 tetes saja. Jika kamu berlebihan, kamu akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya!" peringat Luhan seraya menyodorkan sebotol – entah apa – yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau dan sedikit semburat kuning.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan mengingatnya! _Ay – ay, captain_!" seru Sehun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan.

Sehun membuka tutup botol itu dan mendekatkan pada mulutnya. Dan _sialnya_ , entah mengapa, semua isi botol itu habis dengan sekali teguk. Astaga—

.

"—SEHUUUUUUUNNN!" jerit Luhan setengah panik – setengah kesal.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan, lalu, membenahi letak kacamata bulatnya yang sedikit melorot turun. "Ada apa, Lu?" tanyanya dengan memasang wajah (berpura-pura) inoken.

"KALAU KAMU MEMINUMNYA SAMPAI HABIS, NANTI KAMU TIDAK MENJADI DUA! LEBIH DARI DUA!" teriak Luhan geram. Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya heran. "Lalu?"

"MASIH SAJA BERTANYA! Maksudku, jika satu tetes membuat satu duplikatmu, maka, ada berapa tetes dalam satu botol? Sebanyak itulah duplikatmu nanti!"

"A-apa? UWAAA! Bagaimana ini? AAAA!" jerit Sehun panik. Dia kalang kabut seraya mondar-mandir tidak jelas didalam kamarnya. Luhan memasang wajah malas. "Itu deritamu. Salah sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku!"

"LUHAAAANNNN!"

.

* * *

.

 **BLUP**

 **BLUP**

 **BLUP**

"Astaga! Aku banyak sekaliiiii!" jerit Sehun. Dia panik saat melihat duplikat dirinya tidak terhitung. Entah berapa jumlah duplikatnya saat ini. Bahkan, dia sendiri _hampir_ tidak mengenali dirinya yang asli.

Sementara itu, Luhan sibuk tertidur diatas pipa raksasa yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi dilapangan ini.

"Luhaan! Aduh, ini bagaimana?!" Sehun masih panik sendiri.

Yang dimaksud hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Fiuuh~ aku tidak tahu, Hun. Lagipula, untuk apa kamu ingin membuat dirimu menjadi dua?" tanyanya.

Sehun meringis. "A-anu, tadi aku disuruh ibu untuk membeli gula toko. Tapi, aku belum menyelesaikan bermain _game_ yang tadi kupinjam dari Jongin, hehe."

Tiga siku persimpangan imajiner tampak disudut dahi Luhan. "HANYA ITU SAJA?! Kamu ini bagaimana, Sehun? Dasar anak pemalas. Cepat ke toko, sana! Pakai baling-baling bambu ini! Para duplikatmu, aku yang akan mengurusnya!" omel Luhan.

"T-tapi..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! CEPAT!"

"UWAAA! BAIKLAH!"

.

* * *

.

"Uh, Luhan... Kamu mau memaafkanku 'kan? Hehe, lagipula aku sudah membelikanmu dorayaki." Bujuk Sehun seraya memasang wajah memelas didepan wajah cantik Luhan ( _Sehun jujur akan hal ini_ ).

" _Big no_ , Sehun! Kamu membuatku kesal!" tolak Luhan. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan membelakangi Sehun. Serius, Luhan lelah mengurusi para duplikat Sehun dilapangan tadi. Terpaksa, Luhan harus memanggil Baekhyun dari alat khususnya. [1]

Dan tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan tahu itu Sehun, tetapi, _sial_ wajahnya memanas. "Luhan~ ayolah, kamu tidak ingin dorayaki yang enak ini? Kamu benar-benar marah kepadaku, ya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pintaan si bocah lelaki berumur 12 tahun ini. Sesaat setelahnya, Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak bisa menolak dorayaki itu. Terimakasih!" Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun.

"Nah! Itu baru Luhan _ku_!" seru Sehun.

 _'_ _Luhanku? Memangnya, aku mainannya begitu, hah?'_ batin Luhan seraya mendengus dan akhirnya melahap dorayaki hangat bersama Sehun.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

[1] : Jadi, Baekhyun disini dimisalkan seperti dorami, alat khususnya itu, ya, seperti alat yang biasa digunakan doraemon untuk menghubungi dorami.

* * *

 _Krik_...

 **OOC PAKE BANGET, NGAHA** **:v**

Eh tapi serius, ini OOC banget ya. Soalnya kalau ketemu Sehun yang _perfect_ , dingin, dan semacam anak _gangster_ itu menurut Carl udah _mainstream_ banget. Jadilah, buat Sehun seperti Nobita. Ceroboh, pemalas, dan manja. Nyahahahaha~ /ketawa nista/

Tadinya, mau tentuin siapa _cast_ yang cocok itu sulit banget. Baru keinget, kalau Carl belum pernah post ff HunHan di akun ini :'v Jadilah, Carl pake _cast_ HunHan disini.

Mungkin, secara garis besar, memang mirip sama film Doraemon-nya. Tapi, tenanglah, disini enggak akan ada 'Shizuka'. Kalaupun ada yang dapat posisi 'Shizuka', _ending_ nya juga Si 'Nobita' alias Sehun enggak bakalan jadian sama Shizukanya. Malah sama 'Doraemon'nya XD.

Yap, ada pendapat?

Reviewnya dimohon, ya~!

* * *

 **CarolineaKim**


End file.
